Love Never Dies
by Diamond-chan
Summary: Heero Dies and Duo has to cope: Yaoi, Deathfic and Relena bashing what more could you ask for??


Love Never Dies

[][1]  
[][1]  
[][1]
[][2]

[][3]
[][4]

Love Never DiesMy first Yaoi and Deathfic + Relena bashing enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duo rested his head on Heero's shoulder as they walked toward their Gundams,it was time for another mission. "Good Luck Heero," Duo said. "You too," he replied gently kissing him. Duo grinned over the past few weeks Heero had been a bit more open about his feelings toward Duo. Still grinning he climbed into Deathsycthe Hell's cockpit and together they flew off. 

~*~*~*~

"Take That!" Duo yelled destroying the last Aries with Deathsycthe Hell's scythe. Suddenly there was an explosion that made Deathsycthe Hell shudder violently. Turning his Gundam around Duo's eyes widened in horror. A few feet away were the twisted remains of what had once been Wing Zero. He jumped out of Deathsycthe Hell's cockpit and ran toward the rubble. Frantically he began to dig. After digging for a few minutes he found Heero. Heero was bloody and bruised. Duo gently slipped his hand under Heero's chin to check for a pulse. There was none. "No." Duo croaked tears welling in his eyes. "No!" He screamed hugging Heero's limp body to his chest. Tears flowing down his face he sobbed over Heero's body. 

~*~*~*~

Quatre paced the room," they should have been back by now," he muttered looking at his watch. There was a beep on his communicator. "Duo is that you?" He asked. "Yeah." Duo replied his voice sounded muffled nothing like his usual cheery self. "Is there something wrong?" Quatre asked concerned. "I need you to come now. Heero is dead." Duo replied faintly. When they arrived they found Duo still clutching Heero to his chest repeating his name over and over again. 

~*~*~*~

The funeral was a small quiet one. When it was over Duo locked himself in his room and didn't come out till morning looking pale and red eyed. Somehow Relena found out that Heero was dead and within a week she was banging at the door demanding to be let in. When she was she leapt straight at Duo screaming, "how could you!" She looked ready to kill him. She was held back by WuFei as she screamed. "SHUT UP WOMAN!" WuFei bellowed. Relena promptly shut up a tear rolling down her cheek."Heero never loved you, he loved Duo. So get out of here before I kill you." WuFei snarled reaching for his sword. Relena's eyes widened and she took a step back."Please Miss Relena just go." Quatre said quietly. Relena turned around and fled out the door. 

~*~*~*~

After moping around for 3 days Duo decided to take a walk."OK if you need anything contact on us on your communicator." Trowa said. Duo sighed as he walked down the street the day was warm and sunny with just a hint of a breeze. I know Ill get some ice cream. That'll cheer me up. Duo thought.He walked into the Ice Cream parlor and bought some ice cream. He stopped before taking a bite. He had gotten Peanut Butter Crunch. Even though Heero had never said it Duo knew he had loved the flavor. Duo tossed the ice cream into a bin and walked out the door. How can this day be so perfect if Heero is dead? He wondered as he wandered aimlessly around town. Then he stopped in front of a wrought iron gate. He had walked right to the cemetery were they had buried Heero. Duo walked down the path to were Heero's grave was. At last he found it a small headstone under a cherry tree. The inscription in the stone read: 

Heero Yuy A.C. 180-196 The perfect soldier to the end 

Duo knelt before the grave and brushed some cherry blossoms off the headstone. He slowly traced the writing with a finger, then without warning he began to cry.  
"What's wrong Duo?" asked a familiar voice.   
As Duo turned around his eyes widened."Heero! But you're dead!" He gasped.  
Heero smiled sadly, "yes I am."  
"I miss you." Duo said.  
"I miss you too Duo." Heero replied.  
Duo wanted to hug him but couldn't for some reason.  
Heero sighed,"I've gotta go I just wanted to see you, Ai Shiteru Duo." He said and vanished.  
No puff of smoke no light show just one minute he was there and the next he wasn't.  
"Ai Shiteru Heero." Duo whispered.  
  
[Back][5]

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/customads/adskins_promo/_h_/angelfire.lycos.com/doc/adskins/
   [2]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/journal2/echo/index.html



End file.
